Storm Kraken
Storm Kraken, or simply "Kraken", are the third boss from the video game Wizard 101. Kraken appears to be a huge purple-yellow creature. It appears that Kraken has totally yellow eyes and yellow nails, as well of having a muscular body. History Kraken is firstly located in the Wizard City, Triton Avenue. Eventually once the player enters the location, the player gets a mission from Sohomer Sunblade to defeat the Kraken. Sohomer turned on the teleporter in witch the player enters to get inside of Kraken's battle arena. As the player gets to the Kraken, The Kraken says it's speech towards the player. In the arena, there is space for four players to battle the Kraken together. If the player is level 12, and is in the school of balance, Kraken appears again in Ravenwood, Storm Tower. Kraken also has the role of appearing in Cave Of Solitude and Helgrind Warren. Battles First Battle Once the battle begins, the Kraken has 510 health points, has 20% boost towards myth, 50% resist storm and deals 125% storm damage per attack. Eventually the player defeats Kraken, making him feel on his knees dying from the defeat. As a reward for defeating the Kraken, Sohomer gives the player 25 gold, 250 XP and a long blue runner. Second Battle In the battle the only difference is that the Kraken's health is now 395, has 50% boost towards myth, 20% resist storm. As well of adding only one new spell against the player. Once defeated and finished more three quests, the player earns just 200 XP. Non-Quest Battles In these two locations, Kraken is much stronger then before. In the Cave Of Solitude, Kraken appears to have 760 health, 40% boost to myth spells and resistance to storm spells, and in Helgrind Warren Kraken's health is 3900, 50% boost to myth and 80% resistance to storm spells. Spells List of spells that Kraken uses in battles: *Myth Shield - 100% - Gives 80% to a myth card's damage. *Thunder Snake - 70% Takes 105 - 145 damage. *Storm SerpeGnt - 70% Takes 155 - 195 damage. *Lightning Bats - 70% Takes 245 - 285 damage. *Lighting Elf - 75% Takes 50 + 210 damage over 3 rounds. *Imp - 90% Takes 65 - 105 damage. *Storm Shark - 70% Takes 375 - 435 damage. *Rain Beetle - 80% Takes 65 - 105 damage. *Storm Trap - 100% - Gives 25+ to the next storm card's damage *Natural Attack - 70% - Takes 130 damage. *Kraken - 70% - Takes 520 - 580 damage. *Tempest - 70% - Takes 80 damage to all enemies. *Troll - 80% - Takes 170 - 210 damage. *Banshee - 85% - Takes 245 - 305 damage. *Stormzilla 70% - Takes 650 - 750 damage. Quotes Gallery Images 5kraken.jpg 2kraken.png 4kraken.jpg 1kraken.png 3kraken.png kraken5.jpg kraken6.jpg Videos Wizard101 Kraken Boss Wizard101-Kraken Spell Trivia *Storm Kraken appears to be a card of it's own, witch the player can use in battles. On the card is written that there is 70% of Kraken of making 520 - 580 damage, and that the Kraken is a storm creature. Once the card is used, the player can't use it again for 4 rounds. *There are more two Kraken mutated cards. These are the fire and cold Kraken. *Kraken also appears to be a unlockable pet in the game. Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Mythology Villains Category:Magic Category:On & Off